nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Project X Zone 2
'''Project X Zone 2 ' is the sequel to the strategy game, ''Project X Zone. It features different characters from the original with some Nintendo characters getting in the mix. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to the previous entry. The player controls a number of pairs that can be linked to a Solo Unit that fight the numerous enemies on the battlefield in a SRPG fashion. When fighting an enemy, the player enters a 2D mode like a fighting game, the player wails on the enemy as much as possible here trying to chain attacks as much as possible with the main attacks being permutations of the A button and directional inputs and supports in the form of the Solo Unit and adjacent pairs. Hitting attacks at the same time as a Support attack initiates a Cross Break that massively boosts XP generation until the bar hits 150%. Using 100%, the player can either perform a special attack with Y or slow down time for a moment with B to better land criticals. Getting longer combos earns the player more gold and more criticals give a bonus to EXP. Every unit in a battle including supports earns CP based on the amount of damage dealt overall and whether the enemy has been killed. There are also Rivals, which are stronger enemies based on actual characters from the cast's series. They have much more health and can use the EP meter to perform special attacks. Leveling Up and CP Each enemy fought against gives some EXP to level up and CP, with their defeat gives several times more of each. Each pair has different levels and learn skills and additional attacks as they go up. CP is spent on upgrading attacks and learning skills. Cast Pairs * Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) * Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry) * X & Zero (Mega Man X) * Ryu & Ken Masters (Street Fighter) * Demitri Maximoff & Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) * Strider Hiryu (Strider) & Hotsuma (Shinobi) * Chun-Li (Street Fighter) & Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken) * Jin Kazama & Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) * Kite & Haseo (.hack) * Yuri Lowell & Flynn Scifo (Tales) * Ciel Alençon & Nana Kazuki (God Eater) * Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu (Namco x Capcom) * KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) & Fiora (Xenoblade) * Akira Yuki & Kage-Maru (Virtua Fighter) * Ichirō Ōgami & Erica Fontaine (Sakura Wars) * Sakura Shinguji & Gemini Sunrise (Sakura Wars) * Kazuma Kiryu & Goro Majima (Yakuza) * Zephyr & Vashyron (Resonance of Fate) * Chrom & Lucina (Fire Emblem) Solo * Captain Commando (Captain Commando) * June Lin Milliam (Star Gladiator) * Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) * Phoenix Wright & Maya Fey (Ace Attorney) * Felicia (Darkstalkers) * Ingrid (Street Fighter) * Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) * Natsu (Soul Calibur) * Aty (Summon Night) * Valkyrie (Valkyrie no Bōken: Toki no Kagi Densetsu) * Alisa Illinichina Amiella (God Eater) * Estellise Sidos Heurassein (Tales) * Axel Stone (Streets of Rage) * Hibana (Nightshade) * Segata Sanshiro * Ulala (Space Channel 5) * Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter) * Leanne (Resonance of Fate) * Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) Rivals Plot Reception Category:2015 video games Category:2016 video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Banpresto games Category:Monolith Soft games Category:Namco Bandai games Category:Crossover games Category:Strategy games